In known drive mechanisms for valves, an electromotor is provided with subsequently connected transmission to actuate a spindle e.g. by means of a nut linked to the spindle via a suitable thread. The electromotor and the transmission are arranged above the free end of the spindle of the valve. This arrangement is, however, disadvantageous as it considerably limits the stroke of the spindle.